


Discoveries

by XoxLadyNightxoX



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoxLadyNightxoX/pseuds/XoxLadyNightxoX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira finds attraction where she least expects it and so much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time writing male slash EVER so I patiently await your verdict, let me know what you think.

The first time it happened, Kira was more shocked by her own reaction than what was happening in front of her. Tommy and his boyfriend Jason weren’t in the middle of something or anything, it was just a normal Saturday morning and Kira had dropped by for breakfast. Everything was fine right up until Jason had to head out for some errands and Tommy gave him a kiss goodbye. Watching the two men kiss, Kira’s insides squirmed and real arousal glowed in her core. Her mouth went dry and her throat seemed too tight to even breathe. She dropped her eyes to her plate, trying to digest her feelings rather the food. Kira wasn’t against Tommy being with another man but up until then she hadn’t really been confronted with their relationship. She’d never seen them kiss before and Zordon help her if it wasn’t fuck hot to watch. If that wasn’t enough, the light hum both of them made invaded her senses and she had to cross her legs. Her eyes flicked up to them and they were still going at, surely this went past being a goodbye kiss. She coughed into her hand, “AHEM you have company!”

They pulled apart and Jason smirked, “Oh yeah forgot. Sorry Kira. See you guys later.” He winked and left out the back door.

Tommy shook his head fondly until he noticed Kira was still mightily uncomfortable, “You alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Kira took a large gulp of orange juice. “I’m fine.”

Fine? FINE?! She was not fine, that night Kira fell into bed still thinking about Tommy and Jason. All day – ALL DAY – she wrestled with her less-than-pure thoughts but now in the darkness of her bedroom they went from less-than-pure to pure mental porn. Tommy and Jason in bed, their strong bodies flexing and contorting, and the sounds they’d make. Kira’s body shivered and then her brain decided that something was missing from this picture and it shifted to now include her. Jason was sitting up against the back of the bed and her in his lap. His legs kept her legs apart while she sunk down on his cock. Jason’s hands were so big they could probably cup her breasts completely and then Tommy materialized, sucking her clit and licking Jason at the same time. Kira groaned heavily, her hands beginning to wander over her body, touching all the right places until she released. She stared breathlessly at the ceiling; she needed to stay away from Valencia Road for a while.

Apparently Valencia Road had other plans, two days into her avoiding the place she got a call from Jason asking her for a spare guitar strings and when she got there, both of them were shirtless washing the car. Then the next day she gets a text from Tommy that he needs milk and found them actually making out. The day after, Tommy asks her to bring some files from the school and was entertained by them slinging the dirtiest innuendos she’d ever heard. Finally on the last day she got a phone call from Jason saying they had something important to discuss and she needed to come to the house immediately. Kira was sorely tempted not to do it but Jason had sounded serious so she got in her car and made the drive out there. This time she found them in the kitchen simply drinking water and waiting for her.

“Take a seat Kira,” Jason gestured to the stool.

Kira slid herself into the chair, “Alright what’s this about?”

“Well first of all we wanted to congratulate you,” Jason began.

“What for?” Kira eyed them.

“For not falling for any of his stupid seduction schemes,” Tommy rolled his eyes. “He’s had us acting like a couple of whores for the last few days in the hope that you’d be tempted to join us.”

“Say what?” Kira’s jaw dropped.

Jason sighed, “We respect your willpower but Kira honey can’t you take a hint?”

“Okay I think I’m having another one of those dreams again,” Kira lightly slapped her face.

“ _Another_ dream you say, may I ask what the others were?” Jason cocked an eyebrow

“No you may not,” Kira replied.

Tommy tilted her chin towards him, “Kira look at me, this isn’t a dream. We – want – you.”

Kira couldn’t deny the sincerity in his voice or the fear and excitement in her heart, “Why?”

“Because we can trust you,” Jason said simply. “And we know you want it.”

“How did you know that?” Kira winced at the accidental admission.

“You’re very easy to read,” Tommy shrugged. “How you reacted to us kissing, the way you’ve been each time you’ve caught us doing something.”

“That wasn’t nice by the way,” Kira pouted teasingly. “Playing with a girl like that.”

“How should we play with you?” Jason leaned in, his voice dropping several octaves.

Suddenly Tommy was behind Kira, “Well,” he urged, rubbing and squeezing her arms.

“I could tell you or you could find out for yourselves,” Kira challenged, in a flash she was being stalking by the two men, up the stairs, in the bedroom until her legs hit the bed and Jason slammed the door shut. The pair advanced on her, gently but firmly guiding her on to the bed. Kira laid down on the soft bedding opening her arms to them. They fell upon her easily, nipping at her neck with their hands roving all over her body. Their clothes seemed to disappear and soon it was the three of them naked writhing and rolling on the bed.

Jason lifted his head, “I want to taste her first.” The other two moved and Jason lay down on his back so Kira could kneel over his head, ready to straddle his face. Jason guided her down slowly and the moment she was close enough, he ate her voraciously. Kira grabbed the headboard behind her as Tommy watched them on his side, stroking his cock. Kira noticed and crooked a finger for him to closer, making sure she didn’t lose contact with Jason’s tongue, she fell forward and starting sucking off Tommy. Tommy groaned and tangled his fingers in her hair as she bobbed her head on him. Kira pulled away and pointed to Jason’s dick with a saucy wink; taking the hint, Tommy adjusted himself so he could get to Jason and Kira could still reach him. The minute Tommy’s mouth closed around him, Jason’s grip on Kira’s hips tightened like a vice. Kira got heady rush from this and returned to her task with vigour. It didn’t take long for Kira to start to shake, coming into Jason’s mouth. Tommy pulled away from Jason, “How does she taste?”

“Amazing,” Jason groaned. “Here…” He sat up and kissed Tommy deeply. Kira nearly went out of her mind as they fell back on to the bed making out. She lay beside them, touching herself and getting closer and closer to another. She was right about to come with Tommy looked up at her.

“Did we forget about you Kira?” For some reason Kira felt like blushing and Tommy moved over to her. Pressing tiny kisses to her lips he said, “Sorry, next time just remind us you’re here. We wouldn’t want you to not have any fun.”

“Next time?” Kira breathed.

Jason laughed quietly, “You thought we’d just let you go after this? You’re our girl now Kira, only ours. You okay with that?”

Okay with that? Frig, she’d only been dreaming about it every moment for a week! “Definitely.”

“Then it’s agreed,” Tommy pushed her legs farther apart. “You tasted fucking delicious on Jason, I need to try for myself.” He lowered his mouth onto her, his eyes never leaving hers. Whereas Jason had been rough and lavish with his tongue, Tommy was more methodical and precise, hitting all the right spots. Jason came closer and wrapped an arm around her as the other hand threaded through Tommy’s hair, pushing on his head a little. Kira looked up at Jason and realized that they weren’t very far off from her fantasy but she hesitated to tell them what she wanted.

And yet somehow her mouth moved, “I was wondering…”

“Yes…” Jason drawled and Tommy looked up expectantly too.

“Could we try something?” The men exchanged a look and smiled wickedly together.

“Anything for you my lady,” Jason kissed her hand. “Whatever your heart desires.”

“Go on Kira, tell us,” Tommy invited.  

“I want to be sitting on Jason’s cock while you suck on my clit,” Kira didn’t bother mincing her words. They gaped at her for a second before springing into action. Jason held her just right, slowly bringing her down on him. He was bigger than she imagined but not overly so and once she fully seated on him, he began to thrust shallowly and Tommy wasted no time in going after her clit. Kira keened loudly and blindly brought Jason’s hands to her breasts. He caught on and kneaded them skillfully.

“Is this what you wanted Kira?” Jason rumbled in her ear but she couldn’t respond. “Come for us baby, then we can show you how we fuck.” Kira shook from head to foot and Jason’s arms banded around her to keep her on him while she bucked and screamed her pleasure. The ecstasy washed over her and she felt like she was floating on pure bliss. Jason kissed her shoulder to bring her back, “You’re not done yet.”

“Mmmm,” Kira hummed in response.

“She’s so beautiful right after,” Tommy murmured stroking her face. “Come here angel.” He lifted her off of Jason and fell back bringing her with him. With her on top, she slid easily on to his dick, moaning at the feel. Jason came up from behind pressing his slick length against her ass. “Ready Kira?” Tommy asked. Kira nodded, this went beyond her imagination but in such a good way. Jason pressed in on her slowly, giving her time to adjust until he was completely in. Kira inhaled sharply at being so full and signalled for them to start moving. They went easy on her at first but when they saw she could handle it, they got harder, thrusting in unison. Kira couldn’t move, she could barely breathe. It was so intense she thought she was already coming until she felt the two men release inside of her and her body snapped, their cries mixing together. Kira lay on top of Tommy barely conscious of what was happening around her until Tommy moved and suddenly there were pillows under her head and blankets being pulled over them. Kira smiled as three of them cuddled together and she kissed both of them sweetly. They responded by kissing her head together and it was the little extra peacefulness that lulled them all to sleep.


End file.
